West Coast Classics
West Coast Classics (also named "WCC") is a radio station featured in Grand Theft Auto V. DJ Pooh is this station's host. The station is possibly based on 93.5 KDAY in Los Angeles, as it's known to play "back in the day hits". Playlist *2Pac - Ambitionz Az a Ridah (1996) *Compton's Most Wanted - Late Night Hype (1990) *DJ Quik - Dollaz & Sense (1995) *Dr. Dre feat. Snoop Dogg - Still D.R.E (1999) *King Tee - Played Like a Piano (1990) *Dr. Dre feat. Snoop Dogg - The Next Episode (2000) *Ice Cube - You Know How We Do It (1993) *Kausion - What You Wanna Do? (1995) *Kurupt - C-Walk (1998) *Mack 10 & Tha Dogg Pound - Nothin' But the Cavi Hit (1996) *MC Eiht - Streiht Up Menace (1993) *N.W.A - Appetite for Destruction (1991) *N.W.A - Gangsta Gangsta (1988) *Tha Dogg Pound - What Would U Do? (1995) *Snoop Dogg - Gin and Juice (1993) *Geto Boys - Mind Playin' Tricks on Me (1991) *Too $hort - So You Want to Be a Gangster (1992) Deleted songs GTA V's trackID.gxt2 database reveals many more songs were planned to appear on the station but were not included in the final version. *2Pac feat. K-Ci & JoJo - How Do U Want It (1996) *2Pac - Outlaw (1995) *Bone Thugs-N-Harmony - Mr. Bill Collector (1995) *DJ Pooh feat. Kam - Whoop Whoop (1997) *Mack 10 feat. Ice Cube & WC - Westside Slaughterhouse (1995) *Nate Dogg - I Got Love (2001) *Spice 1 - 187 Proof (1992) *Spice 1 feat. MC Eiht - The Murda Show (1993) *Warren G feat. Nate Dogg - Regulate (1994) Trivia *Franklin Clinton, Lamar Davis, Patrick McReary and Jimmy De Santa have West Coast Classics as one of their favorite radio stations. *In the real world, there has been controversy surrounding the rights to some of the songs on this in-game radio stations. Specifically, On 11 October 2013, former Death Row Records artist and Tha Dogg Pound member Daz "Dat Nigga Daz" Dillinger issued a cease-and-desist letter to Rockstar Games and Take-Two Interactive for allegedly using two of his songs without authorization. According to Dillinger, Rockstar offered him US$4,271 to allow the material to be used in the game; he declined, but the songs were used regardless. The songs are "C-Walk" by Kurupt and "Nothin' But the Cavi Hit" by Mack 10 and Tha Dogg Pound, which were both produced by Dillinger and included in the West Coast Classics station. In the order, Dillinger and his lawyers requested "a better offer", or recall and destroy unsold copies of the game. Dillinger has afforded the publisher fourteen days to comply with the suit. However, no action has been taken from both sides. *Geto Boyz' "Mind Playin' Tricks On Me" is interestingly featured on the station as the group originated from Houston, Texas, thus making them Southern rappers. Same thing goes to Bone Thugs-N-Harmony's "Mr. Bill Collector", as they are from Cleveland, Ohio, however, they were cut from the game. *The radio station is most likely located in Davis as during a commercial on the station, a woman is heard saying "WCC, the City of Davis". *Interestingly on a rare occasion, DJ Pooh will do a brief shout out to Lamar Davis. It's never stated how exactly DJ Pooh came to know Lamar other than that he's heard about him on the streets. He will first say Lamar? That's a funny ass name for a dude. He then proceeds to mock Lamar's old-school gangbanging mentality and tells him to get his act together. *The song What Would You Do by "Tha Dogg Pound" was actually one of the influences for the Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas theme. *The entire playlist for this station was handpicked by the station's host himself, DJ Pooh. *DJ Pooh was also the co-producer and writer for Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas and a creative consultant for Grand Theft Auto V. *Whenever you start the mission Franklin and Lamar and chose to repo either the 9F or the Rapid GT, the radio is switched on automatically to West Coast Classics and the song Appetite For Destruction from N.W.A will always play. *Whenever playing the mission Reposession and drving the Bagger, WCC will automatically be set and DPG's "What Would U Do?" will always automaticaly play. *In GTA Online introduction, when Lamar drives the player to his first race, "What You Wanna Do?" by Kausion is playing in the background. *Dr. Dre, Ice Cube, MC Eiht and King Tee all make cameo appearances on the station giving a shoutout to DJ Pooh before a song plays. Video Navigation de:West Coast Classics es:West Coast Classics fr:West Coast Classics pl:West Coast Classics pt:West Coast Classics ru:West Coast Classics Category:Radio Stations Category:Radio Stations in GTA V Category:Rap Stations